


Blanket Fort

by Shadow Minded (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Protecc, Tired Children, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Shadow%20Minded
Summary: Everyone's exhausted after their latest show and Ren hasjustthe idea.





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy (belated) birthday, Jin-Jin!!!!_

It had been a long night on stage for all the boys, and not a word was said as they all stumbled onto the tour bus. It had been a three hour concert tonight, double what they were used to. Yawns were stifled, eyes were barely open, and Syo fell over someone's jumper. He didn't get up from the floor, mumbling about being comfy.

Everyone chuckled for a moment before they massed around the couches. The only one still left standing was Ren, who looked around at his multitude of boyfriends, all looking as though there were going to fall asleep where they were say.

Syo was still on the floor, Ittoki was leaning on Shinomiya's shoulder - who's head was resting on Ittoki's head. Both of them were asleep. Ichinose was trying his hardest to type some tweets out and retweet pictures from the show tonight, but his head kept dropping. Masato was staring at the wall, but looked completely lost, like he might have fallen asleep with his eyes open.

Ren smiled softly and made his way to the bunk room. He grabbed the numerous different coloured blankets and brought them to the small area that they called a living room. "Someone help me move these couches out the way, someone set the duvets up across the floor."

No one moved for a moment. It was Ichinose who finally stood to help move the couches, and Ittoki, Shinomiya and Masato crawled to the floor, arranging the blankets. Ren had to stop himself laughing as they just draped the blankets over Syo, still lying on the floor. Shinomiya disappeared, coming back with a handful of pillows, throwing them all down on the blankets.

Everyone shuffled in and out of the bunk room, changing into their preferred nightwear. Ren, into silk pyjamas with a small rainbow on the shirt. Ittoki changed into a baggy jumper and his boxers. Shinomiya changed into those ridiculous duck pyjamas. Masato also changed into pure silk. Ichinose came out in a long shirt and his boxers. Syo finally emerged from the small blanket fort to wiggle out of his stage clothes into his boxers and worm his way into the middle of the blankets.

Shinomiya immediately lay down next to him, arm wrapping around him, and Ren made the move to lay on Syo's other side. Ittoki curled up against Shinomiya's back with Ichinose laying against Ittoki. Masato turned the lights off and lay against Ren's back.

"I love all of you; you're all shining stars to me." Ren spoke aloud, almost feeling offended when Shinomiya and Syo snores in returned. Masato kissed the back of his neck, Ittoki giggled and Ichinose smiled over the bodies between them.

"And you to us, Ren. We love you. I love all of you."

Ren felt his cheeks blush and he was really glad the lights had been switched off.

Content, all the boys settled down. Ren knew in a few hours, he'd wake up to a fight about Shinomiya crawling on top of Syo and almost suffocating him, probably with Masato's foot in his face because he'd crawled to the bottom of the blankets. Ittoki would be snoring fit to shake the whole tour bus and Ichinose would be telling them all to _shut the hell up and **sleep**_... but he didn't care. This was where he loved to be.

Surrounded by his boys.

Happily, Ren closed his eyes and let himself finally fall asleep, mashed in between two of the men he loved.


End file.
